Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever
by Darkmoonphase
Summary: A year after the great war between the Xiaolin and the Heylin the Xiaolin warriors part. 5 years later, they regroup. Find out why and what happened while they were gone. And what happens when they're together again. [RaixKim] [JackxOC] [ChasexWuya]
1. The reunion

Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever

(Ok, so the setting is 5 years from where they left off at the Xiaolin Temple. So Clay is 19, Raimundo is 18, Kimiko is 17, and Omi is 15. Oh! And right after they defeated all the villans, Raimundo left for 4 years to go back to Brazil to see his family. Clay and Kimiko had left for 3 years to see their families. But they came back 1 year before Raimundo.)

Chapter 1: The Reunion

"He's coming back?!" Kimiko asked, running into Master Fung's office.

"Calm down, Kimiko. Sure it's been awhile, but still..." Clay said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko, Clay, please sit down." Master Fung made a hand gesture at two unoccupied chairs. Omi occupied the third chair.

They sat down and waited for Raimundo. "So Master Fung? Why did it take Raimundo so long to decide to come back?" Kimiko reluctantly looked from the door to Master Fung.

"He did not tell me. Just that he had a bit of a tragedy and had to stay longer than he expected." Master Fung said simply.

_What kind of tragedy did he have while he was there? _Kimiko thought. _Did someone in his family die?_

Kimiko looked at the door. A brunette boy with green eyes stepped into the doorway. He wasn't smiling. He was wearing a red shirt with the black and white Yin-Yang sign on it. His pants were blue with lots of pockets. "Yo." He said, then noticed Kimiko. He turned his head to face her. But never said anything.

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed.

Raimundo looked over at Omi. "You didn't really change all that much, Omi. You just got taller, that's all."

Kimiko giggled. "Hey, Rai. How are you?"

"Hm?" Raimundo looked back at Kimiko. _I haven't heard that nickname in awhile. That makes me feel...happier than I have been since..._ "I'm OK." He looked her up and down. "How 'bout you, Kimiko? You definatly look...older."

"I'm fine. Really psyched to see you again, Rai." Kimiko smiled at him. Unfortunatly he didn't return the gesture.

"I'm really happy to see you too, Kimiko." He said. Still not smiling.

"So, partner, you glad to be back, or what?" Clay smiled.

"Clay, my man!" He never smiled, but he sounded pretty enthusiastic. They clapped hands together. When they released, Raimundo looked over at Master Fung. "Am I still stuck in that stall you call a room or do I actually get a _room_?" He smirked.

_It looks like a smirk is the closest thing we'll get to a smile these days. _Kimiko looked disappointed but didn't mention anything.

**_Not the best way to start it out, but hey, I started it. If people like this story, I'll keep going. So...Reviews please!! _**


	2. Raimundo's story

Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever

Chapter 2: Raimundo's story

Raimundo walked around trying to find the room he and Kimiko were supposed to share. He had lost to Rock-Paper-Sissors and ended up sharing with Kimiko.

He wandered in, his hands in his pockets. Looking around the new room, he decided to start putting all his stuff away, making sure not to get in the way of Kimiko's stuff.

He sat down on his new bed. _A bed? So the old man's finally caved in, huh? _

"Hey, Rai!" Kimiko came in, making Raimundo jump. "A bit jumpy, huh?"

"Er...yeah, I guess. Just try not to scare me like that again, please?" Raimundo looked desperately at her.

"Sure. Sorry." She walked over to him. Putting her hands behind her back, she leaned over. "Pretty cool that Master Fung gave us beds, huh? He musta missed us. And really wants us to stay. I mean, to go as far as caving in and getting us all beds." She sat down next to him. She noticed how the corners of his lips went up a little. She also noticed how he snickered.

_Was that a smile? And maybe a chuckle? _Kimiko looked at him curiously. _What happened over the past few years to make him so different?_

He hinted to a smile. "Yeah, no joke. Anyway, so what have you been up to over the past few years?" He tried to start up a conversation.

Kimiko smiled. "Well, Papa was teaching me how to do some stuff so I could take up the Tohomiko Industries someday. And I was in the middle of getting ready to finish up school when Master Fung told me that I was supposed to come back." Kimiko looked at Raimundo kind of strangely. "By the way, did Master Fung ever tell you why he needed us all back here?"

"Um...actually, no. He didn't." Raimundo looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the girl sitting next to him. _But it better be important if he was gonna drag me all the way back up here!_

"Excuse me, my friends. But Master Fung requests to see us now." Omi stood in the doorway.

_Aw man! I didn't get a chance to ask Rai what he'd been up to! _Kimiko stood up.

_Same old Omi. _Raimundo looked at the fifteen year old boy.

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?" Clay appeared behind Omi, leaning his arm up against the door frame.

"Nope." Raimundo stood up. "How 'bout a race to the courtyard? You know, like we used to?" Raimundo smirked, he had one of those 'Betcha I'll win' looks.

"You're on!" Clay and Raimundo set themselves up and looked at Kimiko.

_Just like old times. _She shook her head, smiling. "GO!" She yelled, startling the boys. "I said Go." Kimiko had her 'What are you waiting for?' look.

The boys looked at eachother and shot down the hall. "They are most fast-" Omi said looking down the hall.

"Just like they used to be. They never slowed down, did they?" Kimiko walked over and stood next to Omi, looking down the hall as well. "I guess we should get going, too, huh?" Kimiko looked at Omi.

"Yes. Master Fung will be expecting us." Omi started walking down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT'S WHY YOU MADE ME COME HERE?!?!" Raimundo burst. He was yelling and shaking uncontrollably. "I HAD SO MANY BETTER, MORE IMPORTANT THINGS I WAS GONNA DO!!! _HAD _TO DO!! BUT YOU MADE ME COME BACK HERE...BECAUSE...BECAUSE-"

"Raimundo, please. Calm down!" Kimiko grabbed onto his arm. "Please?!"

Omi and Clay looked around Raimundo at the big fuss Kimiko and Raimundo had created.

Raimundo looked down at Kimiko. She was close to tears. _What? She's never freaked like this. Not even when we were younger..._ "Sorry. But I was...in the middle of a very important event in my life, and when you called, Master Fung, I thought it was something more important than...than a soon-to-be activated Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo looked at the master and sighed, looking at his feet. "Please, Master Fung, can I go to my room and rest for awhile?"

Kimiko wiped away her tears, looking at Raimundo wonderingly. _What was he talking about? 'Very important event'? Raimundo..._

"Yes, of course." Master Fung said calmly.

Dojo slithered out of Master Fung's robes and wrapped himself around his master's neck. "Hi everyone! What's with all the noise?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo lay in his bed, day dreaming.

_"Raimundo?!" Sarah-Jennifer (his older sister) burst into his room. She looked frantic. Her cheeks were tear-stained from crying. _

_"W-what's wrong?" Raimundo turned around in his chair. He'd been doing his homework. He was fully alarmed now._

_Sarah-Jennifer started crying again. "Mom was in a wreck. She's in the hospital...Michael says the doctors told him she's probably not gonna make it." She was obviously scared._

_Raimundo felt helpless. His father had comitted suicide a year before he had come to visit in the first place. His mother dying was NOT an option. But Raimundo couldn't find the strength to speak. "W-w-what?" He whispered the only thing that he could say._

_"We have to go meet Michael and the others at the hospital." Sarah-Jennifer turned to leave. "Com'on."_

_At first Raimundo couldn't move at all. But suddenly, even though his whole body felt heavy, he bolted up and raced after Sarah-Jennifer. _

_'I'll do anything I can to keep you here, Mom.' He thought as he flew down the hall after his older sister._

_"MOM!!" Raimundo and Sarah-Jennifer opened the hospital room door. Michael looked up from his seat next to his mother. "Mom...?" Raimundo whispered, slowly walking toward her. He realized that he was crying as tears slid down his cheeks. _

_"Raimundo..." His mother turned her head to face Raimundo. "I love you. I'll hold on as long as I can for you and your brothers and sisters." Tears slid down her face._

_'It's so hard to see her like this...but I don't want to lose anyone else.' Raimundo thought, kneeling down next to her bed. "I love you, too, Mom..." _

_(OK, so fast-forward a few weeks. They released Raimundo's mom from the hospital. Raimundo dropped out of school to take care of her. And that's where we are.)_

_"Alright, last thing." Raimundo turned to his mom. Then he noticed something different about her. But he didn't know what it was. "Mom?" _

_"MOM!!" Raimundo screamed, alarmed that she wasn't responding. "MOM!!! NO! WAKE UP!! PLEASE, WAKE UP!!!" Raimundo felt the tears running down his cheeks. "No...wake up."_

_He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed-dial to call Sarah-Jennifer. "Sarah-Jennifer?"_

_"What's wrong? Calm down!" Her voice shot through into his ear._

_"Mom isn't waking up...I'm scared. I think she's dead!" He was trying not to let his sister know he was crying. _

_"Okay, calm down. You need to call 911 and they'll tell you everything, got it?" She said as calmly as she could. She was scared now, too. "I'm coming over."_

_"Okay." He hung up and called 911. "Hello?" _

_"Hi. What's wrong?" A female voice clicked on, talking calmly to Raimundo. _

_"My mother was released from the hospital a few weeks ago, I was doing everything I was told to...but..." He paused, tears streaked his face. "She stopped breathing." _


	3. Jack Spicer: A real evil genius

**_Okay, I had no idea how hard it was to remember to do the disclaimer! But I finally remembered. So here it is:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. None of the seasons. I wish though..._**

Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever

Chapter 3: Jack Spicer: A real Evil Genius

"Hey, kid-I mean, peoples!" Dojo slithered in, pausing for a minute to think then kept going. "That new Wu just activated! The Shooting Star."

A star appeared on the scroll. The man figure moved around, whispering into the star. Another man figure appeared, and assumingly froze.

"Uhhh...we already have a Wu that freezes people and things." Raimundo said, putting out his hand, gesturing toward the scroll.

"It doesn't freeze things!" Dojo put his hands on his hips. (Or where his hips should be anyway.) "It has an unlimited supply of wishes. You can wish for anything and it will come true. And the best part is, is that you don't ever run out of them!"

"Hence the first part of your statement: unlimited supply of wishes." Kimiko put her hands on her own hips, putting them out to the side and tilting her head a little.

"Well, let's go." Raimundo stood up straight and streched a little. "I wonder if Jack is gonna be there. And if he's as stupid as he was when we left."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo landed in the Amazon Rain Forest.

"The Amazon?!" Raimundo jumped off Dojo's back. "The Amazon...in Brazil?" Raimundo looked kind of sad.

"Yeah, if you did your research, World History, you'd know there's only one Amazon Rain Forest in the world." Kimiko got off Dojo's back and did one of her 'I got attitude' poses.

"So, which way to the Wu?" Raimundo looked at Dojo, looking at Kimiko out of the corner of his eye.

"My sences are telling me that it's that a-way." Dojo pointed deeper into the forest.

"Okay gang, let's go." Raimundo, not looking back, put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They were almost there when they saw a boy about Raimundo's age hovering above a shiny object.

"What the-?!" Raimundo looked at the boy. "Jack Spicer?! No way!!"

"Hehe." Kimiko blushed a little. "He looks pretty hot."

Raimundo looked at Kimiko like she was insane and fell over, face first, when her words sank in.

"Are you jelous, Raimundo?" Clay looked at Raimundo and smiled.

"JELOUS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Raimundo jumped up, fist in air, with an angery face that made Kimiko giggle. "JELOUS OF..._JACK?!?!?!_"

"Nope. Not jelous." Clay stated sarcasticly.

"Why I-...lets go. I just wanna kick Jack's butt, get the Wu and get outta here." Raimundo calmed down and raced toward the Shooting Star.

Raimundo reached the Wu as the same time as Jack. "Huh?" He looked from the Wu to Jack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Raimundo. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! And you have no idea how long I've wanted to say that again..." Jack leaned in close to Raimundo's ear. The purple tips of his hair brushed against Raimundo's face. "Just so I can beat you. I've been waiting to defeat you since you beat me 5 years ago, are you ready, Raimundo?"

"Oh shut-up, Jack!" Raimundo jerked his head away from Jack. "What's the game?"

"Are you trying to confuse me?" Jack tilted his head. "The game is...Ultimate Video Game!!!"

"Uhhh...and that is...?" Raimundo looked at Jack like he was insane.

"Start designing your character, Raimundo. Because the rules are: The first one to delete their opponent wins. That means, if I delete you, I win." Jack smiled triumphantly. Like he had already won.

"Don't start gloating yet, Jack!" He was already starting to get on his nerves. But still, there was something different about the older Jack...smarter? _NO WAY! No way is Jack smarter!! _

"I don't have to. I'm adding another rule. Choose a person to help you play. I'm bringing in my robot. Robo-Jack 4.3!" A robot version of Jack flew down behind the real Jack. The only difference between the two Jack's was that the robot Jack had wires sticking out of his sides, his arms, and his legs...and he looked a bit more visious.

"Uhhhhh...then I want Kimiko!" Raimundo looked back at Kimiko. She nodded and jumped up next to Raimundo.

"Do you have your character designed, Raimundo? Kimiko?" Jack smiled, he looked as though they would never come up with anything better than him. "And our wu will be...your Silk Spitter and Sword of the Storm for our Woozy Shooter and Serpents Tail."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(OK, fast forward through the showdown. Jack and his robot ruled and kicked butt. If I had taken the time to write it out, it would've been awesome. But I guess you'll have to imagine what happened instead. I mean, isn't that what imagination is for?)

"HA! You thought you could beat me, Raimundo?" Jack gave all the wu to his robot. "Wait till you find my new secret hide-out. It's even more evil than the last hide-out was."

"Ah-Wait. Did Jack just use...good grammar?" Kimiko looked really confused.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kimiko. I took the three years that Wuya left to practice and study. I moved out of my parents basement and built my own evil lair. It took some time, but it's worth it." Jack closed his eyes as he explained. Then opened them to see everyones reactions, smiling.

"So...you _did _get smarter?!" Raimundo practically fell over.

"Didn't think it could ever happen. I thought it was a birth-defect." Kimiko said seriously, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Haha. But seriously, Kimiko, you should see all of my electronics. Most of them I modified so I could do what I want with them. Like my computer. I programed it to block every type of virus there is, with the strongest of all virus blockers. And it's strong enough that I can hack into anyone's and everyone's computers-" Jack looked pretty proud of himself, but then it all disappeared as he slouched, letting his arms drop down, he looked at the ground. _Interuppted again. That hasn't changed much, has it? Do I not get to gloat...EVER?!?!_

"Wait. Their whole computer? Not just their emails?" Kimiko looked at him, trying to make sence of everything.

Jack shot his head up and straightened up some. "YES THEIR WHOLE COMPUTERS!! Do you think I'm gonna install something like that and not have it do something impressive?! I'd rather install something that has more than one purpose. Anyway! So I'd be watchin' anything personal on your computers." Jack finished his rant, an evil look in his eyes.

"How'd you get smarter than me?! I was _BORN _smart!! And I've been studying since I was _2!!!_" Kimiko was obviously outraged. "And you got smarter than me in _3 YEARS?!?!?!_ That's not possible!"

"Well, it's not like he's faking it. He isn't-wasn't that smart!" Raimundo looked at his feet, confused. "Wait...Wuya left you...for three years? Why?" He looked at Jack with a confused expression.

_Raimundo's cute when he's confused. Wait, _CUTE_?!?! What am I thinking? Since when is he cute to me? _Kimiko looked at Raimundo.

Jack looked at the group. "If it was important, I would have told you!"

"Fine! It's not like it's that important anyway!!" Raimundo yelled. "Come on guys. Lets go." Raimundo turned to his friends, and Dojo supersized.

Jack watched as they flew off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at Jack's lair! )

_Not important? Then you don't know anything, Raimundo. The only I'm this evil is so I can freakin' get my revenge on Wuya..._

_"Your not worth my time, Jack! The only reason I've been sticking around is because right now your my only way to get to world domination. But you're doing a horrible job. So-" Wuya stood in a scolding position._

_"You're leaving me for Chase again, aren't you?" Jack looked half expectant and half sad. "You can't stay away from him for very long. I measured the time between each visit, and I knew you were leaving soon."_

_"I don't pity you, Jack." Wuya turned to leave. _

_Chase came to the door. "Come, Wuya. We have evil to do."_

_They laughed as they walked away. _

_"Don't worry! I'll be okay!" Jack called after them. 'Not that they care.'_

_"Jack? Can I come back with you?" Wuya walked over to Jack with her hands behind her back._

_"Did Chase dump you again, Wuya?" Jack said. He felt the rage build up in him. "Because even if he did, you aren't welcome!!" _

_"Jack. How could you be so mean?" Wuya played innocent._

_"ME?! Nice try, Wuya! I'm not gonna fall into your pity again! You can go find someone else to take you in!" Jack didn't want to back down. He was proud of himself, but he didn't show it._

_"Jack?" Wuya looked at him wonderingly. _

_...Don't worry Wuya. You won't be here for long._

"You're not stupid, Robo-Jack 4.3! Don't touch that!!" Jack's trail of thought was broken as his robot got into trouble.

**_Hehe. I tried to get a good sad story for Jack and still have it fit in with what I was planning on doing later. Please review if you've read! I appretiate it! They make me happy. _**


	4. A new threat: Faces discovered

**_YAY!! Reviews!! Thank you to my reviewers...and people who are reading it and not reviewing. (No harm done there. I didn't until I got my account up.) Hope to get more reviews!!! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

Chapter 4: A new threat: Faces discovered

"Ack!" Raimundo hit his stomache up against the railing and flipped over, landing on his back. "...Ow..."

"HA! SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR MESSING WITH MY PDA!! SOMETHINGS NEVER CHANGE, DO THEY?!" Kimiko yelled at Raimundo from the doorway. "But still..." Kimiko leaned over the railing, looking at Raimundo. "...I thought that you were too serious to pull a prank."

"Are you kidding me?! A lot has happened to me in the past few years, but one thing that I find helps me cope and lighten the mood is to pull a prank or two." Raimundo stood up, gripping his stomache. "Ow. That still hurts though...I don't think that my prank was worth that though."

"Whatever. Don't mess with my PDA anymore, or you'll wake up with no clothes, honey and lots of bugs." Kimiko made a threatening face.

"Yeah, sorry." Raimundo's eyes grew big, but then he played cool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone's breaking into the Shen Gong Wu vault!" Omi flew to the doorway.

"What?!" Raimundo flew out of his seat on the ground and ran to the vault.

"Hm?" A girl with black based hair with red streaks came out of the vault. "Oh, you must have heard us get into the vault."

"Us?" Raimundo looked really, really confused.

Another girl popped her head up out of the vault. She looked pretty much like the other girl, only her hair was red based with black streaks. "Huh?" She looked pretty innocent.

"Who the heck are you?" Raimundo looked at them, Kimiko, Clay and Omi appeared behind him.

"We're the new villians. I'm-" The first girl started to talk.

Jack Spicer flew into the meditation room. "No fair! Who are you and why are you trying to take over my thing?"

Kimiko looked up at Jack. " You're smarter than me but you still have to steal our wu? What's wrong with this picture?"

"Haha. Wuya came in last night and stole my wu, so I needed new wu. But these two are in my way." Jack looked down at the two mysterious girls. "Who are they anyway?"

"WE WERE ABOUT TO TELL YOU!!" The first girl screamed.

"Oo! Oo! I wanna tell them who I am first!!" The second girl yelled.

"Fine." The first girl pouted.

"I'm Emily!" The second girl said proudly.

"And I'm Rebecca." The first girl said.

"Rebecca and Emily? WHAT KINDA LAME NAMES ARE THOSE?!" Jack landed.

"Shut-up pretty boy!" Emily looked up at Jack Spicer.

"What? Just because I wear some eyeliner under my eyes, I'm considered a pretty boy? That seems pretty sexist." Jack crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't care! All I'm interested in is taking the wu and then taking over the world. Now that we're familiar with some of the competition..." Emily snickered.

"Don't get too cocky, Emily, we gotta get outta here. FAST!!" Rebecca nuged her sister, still holding all her wu.

"Right!" Emily gave her sister her wu and shot up and landed in between Jack and the Xiaolin team.

"Don't let that one distract you! The other one's got all the wu!" Raimundo pointed at Rebecca.

Rebecca jumped out of the vault and hopped over to the furthest wall, where there was already a hole. She jumped out of the hole.

Emily looked at both sides, preparing herself for a fight. "You gonna stand there like sissies or come and fight?!"

"I particularly don't care. I'm going after your sister." Jack flew out of the ceiling.

Raimundo turned to the others. "I can't let either of them get the wu." He started to run toward the hole in the wall. But he was stopped. Emily shot out in front of him.

"So we have a taker, huh?" She looked at him, an evil glint in her eye. She shot black flames out of her hands, throwing Raimundo up against the nearest wall.

Kimiko looked shocked. She ran over to Emily. "WUDAI MARS! FIRE!!!" She yelled, spinning around, fire surrounding her. She stuck her legs out, aiming to hit Emily on her head.

Emily stuck one arm up and easily blocked the attack. Kimiko slid across the floor. Omi lept in while Clay ran around the scene, running out the hole in the wall. "WUDAI NEPTUNE! WATER!!!" He headed straight for the girl. She grabbed his hand that he had put out in an attempt to hit her and threw him against the opposite wall that Raimundo had hit.

Raimundo got back up. "If it's a fight you want, pick it with me!" He said, gesturing toward himself. "SHOKU TWISTER, WIND!!!!" He ran toward Emily, his hands flowing behind him, wind picked up around him, forming a twister.

Emily looked at it, as though she was confused. Then it hit her and sent her flying, squealing. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She screamed as she hit the wall.

"My element. I wouldn't be messing with me, I'm in a bad mood as it is." Raimundo looked at Emily.

"It's been fun. But I got stuff and things to do...evil stuff and things...and hopefully, there will be no more pain. But, yeah. Later!" Emily practically flew out the hole in the wall.

"A new threat has appeared. We need our friendship now more than ever before." Omi got up.

Raimundo walked over to Kimiko and helped her up. "Skip the lectures, Omi. Clay went after them. He's gonna get himself into HUGE trouble. C'mon. Let's go." Raimundo started off.

****

****

****

**_Okay. So I introduced two random evil characters. Sorry to you peoples who hate people bringing in thier own characters. But I just had to! _**

**_So now it's pretty obvious that this is a main RaiKim story. But I think there might be a side of JackOC. Just not sure yet. I'm still working on my plot here. I had several ideas...but I forgot them and...yeah. Sorry. _**

**_Reviews please!! I love them! _**


	5. Let it be knownst

**_Okay. I was trying to be patient and wait till at least tomorrow to post this chapter...but I gave and put it up anyway. _**

**_This is the latest chapter. It might be awhile before I can put up the next chapter because I'm on a writers block. I just happened to pre-write the story up until now. (I started writing it before I got signed up on fanfiction.)_**

**_ Sorry I skipped some stuff. I might do that. I get really lazy, then I get a bunch of ideas but I'm not in a position to put up said ideas...so I result in skipping._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. **

**_'Nough talk from me. On to chapter...5!_**

CHAPTER 5: LET IT BE KNOWNST

(This is later in the story. 'Cause I'm lazy. Enjoy. Make up what you think you missed, 'kay?)

"Hey, Rai?" Kimiko came into their room.

"Hm?" Raimundo looked up from the book he was writing in.

"You remember when we were kids...and I kissed you?"

"Twice."

"Yeah...well I..." Kimiko was blushing really hard now. "I wanted to tell you why I did it."

"You liked me."

"You knew?!"

"Sorta. Unless you were trying to pull some sorta prank on me."

"No. I really liked you. But now we've grown up and I-"

"I'm not so sure I like you anymore, Kimiko. I mean, we've grown up a lot and changed. Now I'm not sure how I feel about you, Kim."

"Oh. Yeah. That's true. I-I guess.."

"Were you gonna say something else?"

"NO!! I mean, if that's the way you feel...then I'm okay. That's how I feel too."

"I'm sorry, Kimiko. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah. Sorry to bug you." _How can he not feel what I feel?_

Kimiko was crying. "Kim? I...Why are you crying?"

_HOW CAN HE BE SO OBLIVIOUS?!?! That's not the way I really feel!! _"I...I'm not sure."

"You aren't over me, are you? How can you let go of someone you've liked since you were a kid...so easily? I know that there is no way to do that. From experience."

"Experience?"

"Yeah. My mom. She died. A year ago. I can't let go of her, even though she's not here."

"Raimundo..."

"But I'm alright. I just can't find it in me to love or trust anyone right now, in fear that they might leave me like she did."

"Oh. Now I understand. Raimundo. You don't have to love me or trust me. But please know that I love you and trust you and I'd do anything for you. I always will."

"I know that. And I wish I could return the feelings. But I can't right now."

"It's okay. I can wait. I can wait forever for you. I was really psyched to see you. I just didn't know you were like this."

"You know something, Kimiko?" Raimundo stood up and walked over to her. "I was really psyched to see you, too. But I forgot how to show such emotions. Now I remember though..." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. And walked off.

_Raimundo...You're not the same you. You're a confusing you. I want the old Rai back._

**_So what do you think? Like I said, skippy. I might do a flashback in one of my later chapters and tell what happened during the stuff I skipped. This also happens to be my shortest chapter...hm. Reviews please!! I'll work on it!!_**


	6. Hell has finally frozen over

_**OMG!! I've had so many issues with this chapter. Hopefully it's okay, dispite all my issues.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did. But I don't...**

Chapter 6: Hell has finally frozen over

"Are you kidding me?!" Jack looked straight at Wuya. "After all that...you still are trying to get me to pity you and let you come back?!"

"Um...yeah." Wuya answered inoccently. "Please, Jack, I never meant any of it!"

"Sure. You tell me you're my mother and then go and turn away from me. That's child abuse, you know!!" Jack wasn't gonna fall for it again. He'd made too many mistakes in the past. He wasn't gonna make those same mistakes, he wasn't gonna get stepped on.

"Then if you already know that Wuya is your mother, you must know that I'm your father." Chase walked into Jack's lair.

Jack stared at him. "Ah...hm. That explains more. That isn't gonna change my mind. Neither of you are welcome here. Out!" Jack pointed at the door.

Wuya walked over to Jack, smiling. "But, Jack, I love you-"

Jack pushed her away. "I could care less. Back off, hag!!" Jack walked away.

------------------------------------------------------

"Raimundo!! Don't you dare!!" Kimiko watched her friend in concern.

"Who's gonna stop me?! It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway!!" Raimundo turned and looked at his weirded out friends.

"We know you're hurtin' but-" Clay was cut off.

"Traitor!" Raimundo looked at Kimiko. "You told them!" He let his face drop into a painful expression. "I just wanna be alone...for a few minutes."

Kimiko watched Raimundo walk off. _Don't be like this Raimundo, this isn't fair. What happened to the real you?!_

---------------------------------------------------

_Look at me. I just hurt the one person I love the most. Kimiko means the world to me. I know she'd never turn and leave me. Not for anything in the world. And yet, I run. I hurt her. What is wrong with me?! _Raimundo walked around in the woods behind the temple. His thoughts always returning to Kimiko.

He tried to hold back the tears. They filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks dispite his attempts to stop them. _I love her. And yet I continue to hurt her as though she's just a toy. This isn't fair to her...to me. I need to get past everything that's happened in the past and move to the future. A future of, hopefully, Kimiko and I._

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Raimundo..." Kimiko turned around, feeling a presence in the room with her.

Raimundo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Kimiko. I'm an idiot. I'm so stupid. Everything that happened doesn't affect anything now. I really feel bad...Kimiko-"

"Raimundo...please. Stop. I get it. I'll leave you alone. I feel bad, but c'mon. Please." Kimiko walked past Raimundo.

_I really am an idiot. I let her slip away...No. I...no. _Raimundo stood there, stunned.

-----------------------------------------

"Hey Jack!" Emily jumped through a window of Jack's lair.

"What? I'm busy. Aren't you gonna go bug your sister or something?" Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling pleading to himself that she wasn't here to steal something from him.

"No. She's busy plotting." Emily looked down. "I just get in the way."

_Naw, really?_ Jack sighed. "So what are you doing here?" He turned to her.

She felt a blush creep onto her face as she looked up at him. "I...I...uh...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me. I was...uh...bored so I wanted to hang out with you."

Jack watched her turn red. "I'm kinda busy..." He saw her face fall. _Man!! I hate it when people make me feel bad!! _"But I guess I can make time. What were you thinking?"

Emily's face turned pink as she brightened up. "Really?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimiko!!" Raimundo turned around and looked down the hallway. But she wasn't anywhere to see. _I...I can't believe I did that! I let her run away from me. I hurt her. And in return, she hurt me..._

_**Okay, I tried to get this out fast and still make it good. Thanks to all my supposedly impatient reviewers. **_

_**Thank-you all my reviewers. Hope you know who you are...if you don't, we have issues. Thank-you!!**_

_**If you like it, review it. Please and thank-you!! **_


	7. Twists and turns

_**Okay, I felt really bad about the last chapter. It was kinda sad. So this one's about Raimundo and Kimiko. Too bad I can't end it here. But I haven't explained everything yet. So this one is about RaiKim and it's gonna be very kawii and then I'm gonna go back and finish explaining everything else...also in this chapter. 'Kay, here ya go!**_

****

Chapter 7: Twists and turns

"Kimiko!! Please stop running!" Raimundo grabbed Kimiko's arm.

"What?!" Kimiko yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

"This isn't some fairy tale. I'm not some knight. But c'mon. Please listen!" Raimundo looked at her desprately.

Kimiko stopped crying. She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be so mean to you. I hadn't seen you in forever and I still wasn't sure how I felt about you. So much has happened! I couldn't realize it then, not like I can now. I love you!" Raimundo pulled Kimiko into a hug.

"Uh..." Shocked by this sudden turn of events, Kimiko buried her face in Raimundo's chest. "Finally..." She whispered. "I love you, too."

Feeling another presence behind him, Raimundo spun around.

"Heartwarming, really." Jack stood there, Emily clinging to his arm and Rebecca standing next to them with her arms crossed.

"What do you want, Jack?" Raimundo asked irratably.

"Oh nothing. I just want to watch the show." Jack said sarcastically.

"C'mon. What do you really want?" Kimiko looked over at Jack and the girls.

"Ah. At this point, it's pointless. You wouldn't particularlly care anyway." Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Does it involve our wu? Because then I'm interested. You already got your girlfriend to steal half of the wu, you plannin' on stealing the other half?" Raimundo tested.

Suddenly Chase landed behind Kimiko, Wuya close behind. "Please Raimundo, that's just plain pathetic. Falling into a girls trap?" Chase pried.

"What do you want, lizard breath?" Raimundo hissed.

Chase shot some blue flames at Raimundo, sending him flying back. Kimiko got ready to fight. But then she realized something, she was freaking strong, but she couldn't take on everyone if Raimundo got knocked out. She ran to get help.

At first Raimundo felt betrayed by Kimiko's retreating, but then he realized what she was thinking and smirked. "Came to fight, huh?" Raimundo stood up and got into his fighting position.

"Yeah..." Jack said, kicking Raimundo in the back.

Wuya's hands lit up in green flames. She tossed the flames at Raimundo, practically lighting him up in green flames.

After getting beat several times by everyone, the all attacked at the same time, causing an explosion. Raimundo's screams were heard all around the temple.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi came to the scene...a little too late.

_**No. He doesn't die. Just a little beat up...and a torn pride. I wanted to put out a chapter before I couldn't get on anymore. So, here it is. Kinda cheesey with Rai and Kim. But they finally told eachother. And sorry it's so short. Oh! Wait till one of the last chapters. I have some surprises in store there. But what do you think about this one? Twisted it up a bit, huh? Well, please review!!! **_


	8. Proposal! Raimundo's final decision!

_**Poor Jack. He's been screaming at me to put more of him in. He says that it makes him mad that this story is a RaiKim fic. Oh well. I don't really care. So more RaiKim and a bit of Jack to make him shut-up. Onto the story...and the disclaimer, 'cause I forgot about it in that last chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. But-**

_**Raimundo: She shouldn't own it anyway!! So she can't wish for it!!**_

_**Kimiko: Yeah!!**_

_**me: pouts**_

Proposal!! Raimundo's final decision!

Jack paced his room. _Emily is happy-happy evil and Rebecca is serious evil. I really like Rebecca because she's like me...But Emily makes me feel guilty and she reminds me of me when I was younger. Dangit..._

-------------Hospital wing of the Xiaolin temple------------------

Kimiko sat beside Raimundo's bed. She thought about what had happened. Her heart sank and her soul tugged at her concious.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo. _I'd do anything for you..._She remembered his words, the ones he had promised her when they were younger. He loved her then and he loved her now. How could she be so stupid as to leave him and expect that he would be okay?

Raimundo's eyes fluttered open. "Raimundo!!" Kimiko exclaimed and shot out of her seat, knocking the chair backward.

"I'm alright..." He muttered. "You know something? I didn't put up my best in that fight. I tried to stay up when your smiling face came to my mind. But I failed miserably. I'm sorry, Kimiko." He smiled a weak smile.

"No. I ran away when you needed my help. I'm so sorry. I told you I'd be there for you and do anything for you...I didn't. I..." She sighed as she knelt down next to Raimundo's bed.

"Hn." He snickered. "Lying here helpless made me think of some things. And one of them was the fact that you stole that line from me. I promised you. And I still fufilled that. I fought for you. I'd do it again. Only, if I did, I'd stay awake and give it my best."

Kimiko giggled. "Thanks, Rai." Raimundo smiled. A real, sincere smile.

-----------------A few days later-------------------

"Hey Kimiko." Raimundo stepped out of the hospita room. Kimiko jumped up and hugged him.

"Glad you're okay." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah." Raimundo put Kimiko down. "I've thought...I've thought a lot about this. And I decided that I was sure this was something I wanted to do. I know I've changed a lot since we left. But you're the one who's changing me back. And I love you for that. A few days ago I actually smiled. And I haven't smiled for about three years now." Raimundo knelt down on one knee.

Clay and Omi walked over to see what was happening. Kimiko gasped as Raimundo pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was gold with a big dimond in the middle. Smaller dimonds were studded into the gold.

"Kimiko, we've known eachother since we were thirteen. I trust you and I know you return that. I want to spend the rest of my life with the one person I love the most. Kimiko, will you marry me?" Raimundo asked the one question Kimiko had been waiting for her whole life.

"Yes!!!" She screamed. Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck.

Raimundo gave her the ring. Clay and Omi crept off to tell Master Fung and Dojo the big news.

----------------Jack's lair----------------

"Hey Emily." Jack said, greeting the girl who slipped through his window.

"Hi Jack!!" Emily walked over to him.

"You know, I think I feel like doing something...with you." Jack smiled.

"Like what?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"Stealing wu from who ever has them?" Jack smiled evilly.

"That sounds...fun. As long as we can beat those four losers." She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack put his arms around Emily's waist. "Yeah. No avoiding that even if we wanted to."

_**Oh...dang it. Jack and Emily are gonna ruin it!! On the brightside, Jack shut-up. No thanks to happy-happy evil over there. And Raimundo asked Kimiko to marry him!!! squeal. I'm okay. Well, please review!! And I wanna thank my reviewers. Once again, hope you know who you are because if you don't, you need to see someone or go to a crazyhouse. Either way. Reviews please. I enjoy them...and they keep me going. Review! (p.s. Sorry it's so short!)**_


	9. A twist and an unexpected love

Chapter 9: An unexpected love!

_**Oh Hell. I was having so much trouble coming up with something to do in this chapter, my computer crashed- so I couldn't get on for, like, three days- and I'm in the process of getting over a major writers block. It really sucks. But I finally got a chance to get on the computer. I apoligize to my readers for delaying the story so long. Well, I better continue to write before I forget all my ideas and delay the story longer. Here ya go.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...yet. Christmas isn't that far away. Only seven more months. I can wait...**_starts twiddling thumbs in the wait._

"Running won't solve anything!!" Rebecca called after her sister.

Emily turned around. Tears stung her eyes. "I can try!!" With that said she ran out the door and disappeared into the night.

---------The next day---------

"What happened?" Jack asked as calmly as he possibly could.

"She got mad at me and ran out the door." Rebecca repeated, impatiently.

"I know that!!" Jack lost his cool. "I wanna know what happened to make her mad!!"

Rebecca hesitated. "She said she loved you. And I told her it could never be..." Rebecca hung her head.

Jack let his jaw drop. _Love? Me? Emily..._

-----------------Xiaolin Temple---------------

A 18 year old boy wandered around, his hands in his pockets. His black hair whipping around in the wind.

"Raimundo?" Dojo looked at the boy strangely.

"Huh?" The boy looked at the lizard sized dragon. "No man. I'm Matt Young. Ya know. Chase's grand-kid?"

Dojo went wide eyed. "You...you?! What are you here for?!"

"Lookin' for some dude named...Raimundo." Matt gazed intently at Dojo, a smirk planted on his face.

----------------In the air...Jack's newest flying machine--------------

"I still see no point in this. And I really don't see why I have to get dragged along." Rebecca looked stubbornly away from Jack.

"You owe us." Jack concentrated on his driving.

"Huh?" Rebecca let her folded arms drop. "There's some Raimundo-impersonating boy down there. And not far from the temple is Emily."

Jack landed the Jackmachine down a few feet from the boy.

"Hey. Watch it!" The boy snapped.

"Take your own advice." Jack looked around for Emily. He spotted her and ran toward her.

"Screw that punk!! He can have my sister!" Rebecca put her fist into the air and yelled after Jack.

Matt looked at the girl wonderingly. "I hate procrastinating..." He muttered. "But she looks like someone who could do some major damage if she says no." He walked up to her. "Have you seen a punk named Raimundo? My grandfather requests to see him. But I don't know what he looks like."

_Idiot._ "Yeah. He lives here. C'mon. Let's go. I'll do anything to get away from him." Emily glared in Jack's general direction. _Hey wait...Jack's all over Emily. So he won't mind if I date some evil dude. _She grinned evilly inwardly.

_**Too short. Way too short. But hey. I got good info in here. Chase is old, man. Who says he can't have grandkids? He spends enough time with Wuya. Oops. I let my opinion slip. But anyway...So Matt comes in. I know it may look like Jack is torn between Rebecca and Emily: He's not. Rebecca just thinks he is. She is using him right now. Rebecca ain't gonna be alone! Enough of my boring blab. Sorry it took so long to get out and sorry it's based way too much on evil. I wasn't getting enough evil in. Sorry!! Oh and with the 'Jackmachine' thing, sorry, I ran out of ideas for it. Well, please review!!**_


	10. Bleeding Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**_Why do they call it a disclaimer anyway? And why make us remind ourselves we don't own it?! Outburst over..._**

Chapter 10: Bleeding Hearts

"Raimundo...what's going on?" Kimiko followed Raimundo down a hallway towards the exit like a little puppy.

"I don't know." He finally sighed. "But I'm about to find out." He threw open the door and stood there dumbfounded.

Some black-haired Raimundo-look-alike was standing there with Rebecca clung to his arm. Jack was some way off talking to an upset looking Emily. Dojo sat there shrinking at all the glares that he received. "Um..." Raimundo still couldn't connect the dots.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Kimiko screamed. "IT'S MATT YOUNG!!!"

"It's a fangirl..." The boy whom Kimiko called Matt looked at her wide-eyed.

"Matt who?" Raimundo looked at Kimiko.

Her jaw dropped. "Matt Young. Famous singer? Lead singer of the band Bleeding Hearts? Ringin' any bells?" Kimiko shook her head in defeat. "Nevermind."

"He looks just like Chase Young!! And has the same last name!" Omi ran up behind them.

"Because I'm Chase's grandkid." Matt sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You're the lead singer of..." Rebecca screamed.

"Please stop screaming. My ears are starting to bleed." Raimundo cringed at Rebecca's earsplitting scream.

"Sorry. I really like that band. But evil's more important." Rebecca blushed.

_She blushed? Since when does Rebecca blush?!_ Raimundo was shocked. Rebecca had found someone she liked?

"So. This is Rebecca? I think I'm really starting to like her." Matt smirked.

Raimundo flinched. "Creepy." He muttered. "Well you all came here for a reason..." Raimundo got into his fighting stance.

"Your right." Matt got into his battle stance. "And I think I came here for a certain boy named..._Raimundo_."

His name slid off his tounge and sent shivers down Raimundo's spine. "What for?"

"Something Grand-dad had in mind. I'm not sure. But he put me up to it." Seeing the look on Raimundo's face, Matt smirked.

"So, let's go." Raimundo stood up straight. Everyone looked at him and Kimiko grabbed his arm.

"You can't do this to me!!" She cried, but, he walked toward Matt anyway.

"You're...You're serious?" Matt looked at him funny.

"Perfectly." Raimundo stared at him.

_**Oooo...what the hell is Raimundo thinking? Poor Kimiko. Left out in the cold. Funny introduction if you ask me. But, that's just me. Please review. I think it's shorter than the last one...anyway...I'm sorry about how short it is. And I'm suprised it didn't take me as long as the last one did to get out. Please review!!!**_


	11. Love will only tell one story

Chapter 11: Love will only tell one story

_**I made it to chapter 11!! I broke my record for longest story I've written!! I might actually finish this story!! I have a reputation for starting stories and never finishing them...**_

_**Anyway...everyone seemed so shocked that our beloved Raimundo was gonna leave Kimiko. So, in turn, another surprise is heading your way. I try to update fast, only sometimes I have no clue what I'm gonna do next. Like in this one...so...I'm sorry I delayed this one so long. I was preoccupied with...er...other things...yeah. Well, sorry! Read now, please!!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope. Christmas isn't here yet. I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried, tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

Raimundo shoved his hand into his pocket and started messing around with something inside.

Less than a minute later, Kimiko recieved a text.

_You really believe me? Don't worry. Remember? I'm not who I was 5 years ago._ Kimiko looked up.

"If...if your...your sure." Matt stuttered, still shocked.

"You sound unsure of yourself." Raimundo sneered.

"Are you crazy? No. I didn't think you'd come that easily. And besides, I didn't get to show you what I could do." Matt folded his arms.

Raimundo punched him in the face. "Really? Because you seemed to have left your guard down. Oops. Ow..." He rubbed his knuckles.

Matt got up, rubbing his nose. He snickered. "Funny." In return Matt punched Raimundo in the stomache, practically knocking the breath out of him. "And I'd have to give you points for that one, tricking me like that."

"Smooth, geek, you finally caught it." Raimundo sweeped his feet. But Matt knew better, he jumped up into the air and kicked Raimundo in the face, knocking him back.

Kimiko gasped. At both worry and at finally realizing what he was doing.

"What was that?" Matt sneered. "Weakling."

Raimundo growled and got up. "You're one to talk!"

"I am. Now are you finished?" Matt rubbed his hip.

"Why not?" Raimundo started walking away. Then stopped suddenly. "Uh...which way were we going again?" Everyone sweatdropped and Matt grabbed Raimundo's arm and started dragging him off in the opposite direction.

"If you're gonna do something as stupid as this, know where you're going first!!" Matt growled.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi looked shocked that Raimundo was still going with this boy.

"Hey!" Rebecca called. "Can I come?"

Matt stopped and looked at the hopeful girl. "Sure." He said.

Jack turned his head away from Emily, finally realizing what was going on.

Emily looked at Jack and almost smacked him. "You keep telling me you love me and care about me, but then you go and look at my sister and mutter how cute she is!!" Emily let out a sigh and dropped her head. Jack looked back at her. "Maybe I don't want to be in a relationship with someone who is unsure of who he likes. If I start dating you again, Jack, I won't ever know when you're gonna leave me for my sister. Because that's what you did last time."

"Last time?!" Raimundo struggled against Matt's strength, trying to get back to Jack and Emily's conversation. "Whattya mean 'last time'?!"

Emily smacked Raimundo upside the head. "Jack had an affair with my sister with me. They went out when they were 15 and Jack went and cheated on her. Using me."

"You say it like your proud." Matt said.

"'Course I am. I get to hurt my sister." Rebecca held her head up high.

Emily gaped at her sister. Sure she'd always been the weak, helpless, happy one; but for her sister to go and do something like that with her pride and dignity still held high...Emily felt warm tears sliding down her face. "Rebecca..." She whispered.

Jack went to wipe the tears from Emily's cheek, but his hand was smacked away. "You don't love me Jack!! You love my sister!! Go fight for the one you truely love and leave me to die!!"

"That's not true!! And I'm not gonna let you die!! Not without me fighting to keep you here!!" Jack grabbed Emily's arm as she tried to run off. "I love you and only you." He kissed her passionatly.

"Yuck. They are eating eachother." Omi said, watching the scene. Kimiko rolled her eyes. But secretly, she was daydreaming about how her and Raimundo's relationship could end up like that. She didn't want it that way. She would do anything to keep him happy and loving her and her only.

"Jack..." Emily whispered as they let their lips slide apart. "You do..." She remembered how he had never said 'I love you'. How he never once kissed her. She felt now that he was being honest.

"I really love you. And it was foolish of me to do something so hurtful to you before. I'm so sorry." Jack wrapped his arms around his beloved.

"I really love you too, _Jack_." Emily made sure she said his name sweetly so that the effect would send pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Without fail, it did.

_**YUCK!! This one was hard to write! But I finally got the relationship between Emily and Jack down...not that any of you care. And I just made it harder for me...now I have to strech the story and make it longer...**pouts. **Sorry there isn't much RaiKimness in this chapter. More on Rai in the next chapter. Hope you liked the fluff between Jack and Emily. A bit of Rebecca and Matt is begining to surface as well. Hmm...Well, have to go do...erm...other things...like baby-sitting my nephew who just woke up from his nap no thanks to someone who rang the stupid doorbell...I swear, I'm gonna rip that thing out pretty soon. Well...Please review!!**_


	12. When love turns to tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown! For the millionth time!!**

Chapter 12: When love turns to tears

"Um...are we going to Chase's lair?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Matt sighed.

Raimundo scowled, at this point he'd given up all hope of getting away from this guy. He was stronger than Raimundo had first thought. "I have legs, you know. I can walk."

"You can also run." Matt implied.

_Great. He's strong and he's smart. What's next? Funny? If that's the case, then what is he? A perfect robot? _Raimundo continued to scowl.

--------back at the temple-----------

"This is most troubling." Master Fung paced the room.

"That is what I was saying!" Omi cried.

Kimiko got up and left suddenly.

She went to the room she and Raimundo shared. Kimiko was against going through peoples stuff ever since the boys had done it to her when they were younger...but she was hoping there was something in the room that would help her understand her soon-to-be husband.

Kimiko looked around Raimundo's room. She spotted the book he'd been writing in a few days before sitting on his bed.

She walked up to it. She sat down and opened the book. She flipped through a few pages of poems until she reached one that was titled: _Went away and Left me. _She began to read.

_Why'd you go?_

_And leave me alone?_

_I cannot smile_

_I cannot cry_

_Not now_

_Maybe someday..._

_When I find __**her**_

_Until then, I can only hold onto memories_

_Memories of you and I_

_Help me smile_

_Even if you aren't here_

_I remember when you went away and left me_

_I need you_

_To hold onto_

_Help me _

_Even if you're gone_

Kimiko felt tears well up in her eyes. He was talking about his mom. She felt so bad. She'd tried so hard to get the old him back, but there really wasn't much of him left. Only broken pieces that no one could fix.

Kimiko dropped the book and began sobbing. She understood him a bit better now. But she wished she didn't. Now the pain struck her just as hard.

---------Chase's lair----------

"Where is that boy?!" Chase pounded his fist on the arm of his throne.

"Calm down, Chase, darling. He'll be here soon." Wuya cuddled him.

"Shut-up." Chase leaned up and kissed Wuya passionatly to get her to be quiet.

----------A few miles from Chase's lair-----------

"Ug!" Matt moaned. "There they go again. And they don't think I know!"

Rebecca walked faster to keep up with Matt. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Grand-dad and Grand-mom are at it again, if you get the jist."

Rebecca gasped. "Ew!"

"How would you know?" Raimundo reluctantly walked behind Matt. His wrist hurt from having his whole body weight being dragged everywhere with just that hold.

"Sixth sence. My mom had it too. I was 'lucky' enough to get it." Matt snickered at Raimundo's wide-eyed expression. "So, yes, I do know that you and Kimiko are to be wed. Figured now's not a better time to drag you away. Your fiance must be so worried. Don't worry, wheather or not you'll be alive, not sure, but you'll be back."

Raimundo began his annoying struggling, yanking Matt's arm in impossible movements. Raimundo stopped for a minute before he thought of a way to get on Matt's nerves, possibly even an escape. Raimundo twisted his arm to the right before making a flip over it. Holding onto Matt's arm, and to avoid a dislocated shoulder, he twisted his arm around.

Matt screamed. He now had a dislocated shoulder himself.

He let go of Raimundo's arm. Instead of running, Raimundo stayed to finish the job.

Rebecca turned on Raimundo, death glare was being sent in his general direction.

"That's right. I never got to see what you could do." Raimundo taunted.

Rebecca lunged angerily at Raimundo.

----------Raimundo and Kimiko's room-----------

"What am I doing?" Kimiko lifted her head from her hands and looked at her hands. "Raimundo would laugh at me for crying like this. He'd be yelling at me for reading his book to begin with. I can't believe myself."

She stood up and put her hands into fists. She raced back to the Scrolls Library where everyone was and began to plan with them.

---------Raimundo and Rebecca's fight---------

Raimundo kicked Rebecca off of him. She got back up and tried to hit him. He blocked it and flipped her over. She landed on her back, she got back up, scowling. She let herself build up the rage. Blood red flames lit her hands.

_Oh no! _Raimundo struggled to get his feet to move fast enough. Everything happened in slow motion to him.

First, she threw her flames at him, Matt turned around, Raimundo yelped with surprise when the flames hit him in the back but didn't catch on fire. Rebecca started laughing, Matt scowled, the pain in his shoulder too much to bear. Raimundo turned around to try to attack Rebecca, but Matt pulled a Shen Gong Wu out that he had never seen.

"SOUL SWITCHER!!!" Matt cried.

Raimundo felt his soul being tugged out of his body, he watched at his body fell lifeless. His soul collided with Matt's.

Raimundo's eyes opened due to a stinging pain in his shoulder. He looked over to see himself standing above him laughing at him. "What?" His voice belonged to Matt. (A/N: Because they switched, when they talk, it'll look like this: R-Matt (Raimundo in Matt) and M-Raimundo (Matt in Raimundo).)

"Now you know what the wu does." M-Raimundo snickered.

"Yeah. Apperently." His shoulder burned. _Maybe sticking around was a bad idea..._

-----------Scrolls library----------

Kimiko felt that something horribly wrong had happened. "Master Fung? When can we leave?"

Master Fung stiffened. "Not now. Tomorrow."

"Why?" Omi asked.

"This battle must be fought by Raimundo. And Raimundo alone. If he wants to keep his pride." Master Fung bowed his head.

_**Well, that's that. Raimundo is now in Matt's body and vise versa. Great, huh? Kimiko now knows how Raimundo feels some. Chase and Wuya are harder than I thought. I was trying to get some of them in without pushing the rating up to a T...or higher. Hope I did okay for those of you who like that pairing. Sorry not much on them. But some. Like I said, more RaiKimness in this chapter. I even made the chapter a bit longer! I'm aiming to make my chapters longer...like the first three. Please review while I go cuddle a paper plate. (I'll explain in the next chapter why I said that. Funny story behind it.) Reviews!!**_


	13. Love means more than Death

Chapter 13: Love means more than Death

_**I bet you guys are wondering what I was talking about with the paper plate. Here's the story behind it:**_

_**My mom was looking for bunnies, she then saw a paper plate and began pretending it was an animal. "Look at it spin! So graceful!!" Something along the lines of that. So now I have a joke about how it's like a bunny. You cuddle a bunny? Cuddle a paper plate while you're at it.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown!! And I'm not gonna anytime soon!!!**

"Great." R-Matt mummbled. Not only did that dislocated shoulder hurt, now his legs did too.

"Aw...Wishing you could go back in time? Not only do you not have the Sands of Time, Jack has the wishing wu." M-Raimundo started his insanely creepy laugh.

"Okay, don't do that in my body." R-Matt struggled. All he needed was that stupid wu. Get the Soul Switcher and he'd be fine. But, not only was that almost completely impossible, M-Raimundo had him pinned down and Chase was gonna be there soon.

"Stop wishing some miracle would happen. There are no such things as miracles." M-Raimundo frowned at R-Matt's thoughts.

"Then you haven't been through much in life. Miracles come in small things. But then again, you may never know." R-Matt returned the frown.

"Then you've never lost anyone close to you if you can still believe in miracles!! Both my parents are dead! And I have no siblings!! I have no one to love!!!" M-Raimundo screamed.

Rebecca took a few steps back. _I...I'm like my sister. Believing in something like love!! When did I become so stupid?! He doesn't love!!! He's some evil jerk without a heart! _Rebecca bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"You must not know much then! Both my parents are dead as well, one commited suicide, the other in a wreck. I have siblings. But they are all in different places. At the moment, they don't care much. And as for love? That's the true miracle. But you're too stupid to see it, too stupid to know." R-Matt turned his head away.

M-Raimundo took a step back, shocked that this boy may know so much about him. The Soul Switcher fell out of his pocket.

"Don't let the SOUL SWITCHER break!!" R-Matt screeched.

M-Raimundo bent down and caught it in one swift move. He then realized the whole purpose in that one sentence.

The Soul Switcher began to glow. Raimundo felt his soul being tugged from the body again.

---------The Temple-Meditation Hall-------------

"Kimiko?" Clay said her name.

"Oh! I just know something bad happened to Raimundo!!" Kimiko cried.

"Kimiko." Omi repeated Clay's action.

"What if he's dead?!" Kimiko gasped.

"Kimiko?"

"Hold on, Rai."

"Kimiko!"

"What if he's cheating on me with Rebecca?!"

"KIMIKO!!" Clay finally yelled, stopping her from her pacing.

"What?!" Kimiko turned to face him.

"He's okay. He's always been able to take care of himself. Even if you could find him, he wouldn't let you help him. He'd be too worried about you're saftey. You're gonna be married soon. Rai's always gonna put you first." Clay looked at her with a sincere look.

Kimiko stared at him for a minute. _He's right. He's always gonna worry about me. He's always gonna put me first. He'd never let me help him. _She let her arms drop. "Why does he have to be so stubborn?" She mummbled.

--------Chase's lair---------

"Uhhnnn..." Raimundo moaned as his eyes fluttered open. _Good. It wasn't a decoy. It was the real deal. I'm back to me..._ His thoughts trailed off as he realized that Rebecca was too smart and too fast for her own good.

Raimundo was pinned again and Matt was standing above Raimundo.

"I had a right mind to dislocate _your _shoulder after that stunt you pulled!!" Matt seemed really angery. "But then Grand-dad said he had something better for you."

Chase came into veiw. Wuya was holding onto his arm with one hand and the other was on his chest. (A/N: Sorta like in the episode 'Time after Time part 1'. In the begining, when Chase and Wuya came in and stole half the wu? Yeah.) Chase chuckled a little.

"You are still that stupid? After all these years?" Chase's voice had a certain tone in it that sent shivers of fear down Raimundo's back.

"No. I'm a bit smarter." Raimundo smirked. _It would look better if I wasn't chained down like this. _

"Oh really?" Wuya smiled a mischivious smile. Chase nodded. The stone of the cave began to crumble. Everyone turned to leave.

_They had it all planned out!! Matt would use his power to track my every thought, then he would watch my progress until I caved in and came with him. Jack and Emily were never part of this. Matt even made up that sob story to preoccupy my mind. I would switch us back and Emily would pin me here. The only thing that somewhat even remotely could have saved me was...after I dislocated Matt's shoulder...I should have run. _Raimundo stared smuggly at his surroundings. _Please, Kimiko, please come help me._

--------Meditation hall-----------

"Kimiko? Where are you going?" Omi watched as Kimiko started climbing out the window.

"I'm gonna go find Raimundo. Then I'm gonna take everyone down." She looked at him, perfectly serious.

"Mind if we join you?" Clay smiled.

"Actually..." Kimiko grinned sheepishly. "I could use some help."

They began their way toward Chase's lair.

-----------Chase and Wuya----------

"You're willing to let your throne crumble, just to destroy that kid?" Wuya looked at him funny.

"Of course. Just a small price to pay. Wouldn't you say?" Chase looked at his wife mysteriously.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

_**Well, whatever plan Raimundo may have had, is gone now. So here's a question. Did anyone catch how Raimundo had noticed Rebecca crying and later figured out it was part of their plan to distract him? That was where it hit. Rebecca and Matt have been together awhile. Rebecca's just a really good actress. Please review while I cuddle a paper plate. Reviews keep me going and happy!! And cuddle a paper plate today!**_


	14. The Great Escape

Chapter 14: The Great Escape!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin Showdown, for the...15th or 16th time!!**

At first, all Raimundo could do was struggle as boulders and stone crumbled and fell around him.

"Wait a second..." Raimundo sighed. "I'm the Dragon of Wind!! I'm gonna blow this joint...FOR KIMIKO!!!"

Wind whipped around him, his eyes glowed white, as he relaxed and let his chakura flow. The chains broke, the stone was pushed away from hitting Raimundo.

---------Chase and Wuya------------

Chase pulled away from Wuya's cuddling, sencing something wrong.

"He's not dead, is he?" Wuya asked grimly.

"Far from it." Chase replied.

Matt looked at his grandparents, then at the crumbling throne. "Good luck with killing someone with such great power, spirit, love..."

----------Outside the Temple-----------

Kimiko watched the crumbling throne and gasped. _Did Raimundo...NO!!! _

Clay saw the worry on Kimiko's face and looked ahead. _Raimundo, partner..._

-----------Raimundo------------

Now all he had to do was find an exit without getting squashed.

"SHOKU TWISTER, WIND!!" Raimundo busted a hole in the wall.

He jumped about forty feet or more. He let out a scream of pure enjoyment.

Landing on his feet, Raimundo bolted. He had to find Kimiko, make sure she was alright.

---------Jack and Emily----------

"There goes Raimundo's fience and her friends..." Emily sneered.

"Should we stall them?" Jack smirked.

-------------Kimiko, Clay and Omi-----------

Kimiko halted as Jack and Emily blocked thier way.

"Move, Spicer!!" Kimiko screeched.

"Good luck with that." Jack snickered.

_**Sorry, this chapter is so freakin' short! I ran outta ideas and I really wanted to skip the fighting scene with Jack, Emily, Kimiko, Omi and Clay. But...as usual...**__sigh__**...Well, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Please review!!!**_


	15. Meet my fist, don't mess with my girl!

Chapter 15: Meet my fist, don't mess with my girl.

_**Eh...hehe...don't hurt me. Sorry I delayed the story so long. I ran outta ideas, stories I was reading updated, I was writing other stories...woops. Did that slip? Oh well, chapter 15 is up now. You should be glad I'm not abandoning it. I ussually stop writing stories because of bordom at about chapter 5. lol. Well, please read now.**_

**Disclaimer: Go back a few chapters and you'll see I didn't own Xiaolin Showdown. Guess what? I still DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo was running out of breath...and fast. Not far ahead, he could see Chase and Wuya, accompanied by Matt and Rebecca.

_Perfect! Now what? _Raimundo racked his brain for past information and now new information.

Finally he thought of something. But did he have enough chakra for his new plan?

Kimiko sweeped Jack's feet and flipped behind him, kicking him in his back before he could think.

"Hey!" Emily flipped to Kimiko's side and kicked her side.

Clay and Omi took action. Omi called upon his inner-water spirit. "Wudai Neptune! WATER!!"

Water splashed from Omi's hands, shoving Jack backwards, where Clay was waiting.

"Wudai Crater! EARTH!!" A rock popped out of the Earth in the form of a spike.

If Jack hadn't been smart, he probably would have had a spike through his back. Instead, he put his hands onto the spike, balancing for a minute, then flipped over it, and Clay, and kicked Clay into the rock.

Kimiko got up off the ground and spun around, "Wudai Mars! FIRE!!" Fire was called to her aid, it spun around her body. She flipped once and did a cartwheel before throwing her fist, fire around it, at Emily.

First thought to Emily was, _Crap, how am I supposed to block it? _Then her second thought came as power. Black flames were summoned to her aid, then she threw her fist at Kimiko.

Their fists collided. More like crashed. Flames were sent in all different directions. Black met red and together they met thier mark.

Kimiko was flown into a wall of the temple, creating a crater in that wall.

Emily was thrown back into a tree. She hit the tree and it snapped, falling into about two other trees and snapping them down as well.

Preoccupied by Emily's fall, Jack let his guard down. Omi took the chance. He threw himself at Jack, his water powers backing him up. Full force hit Jack in his stomache, knocking the breath out of him.

Clay found himself on the ground below the rock he had pulled out of the Earth. Lucky him, the force used to throw Clay into the rock was pretty much the same force that was letting it drop. If Clay didn't move fast, he would be crushed.

Raimundo found himself trying to summon his charkra, which wasn't coming. He didn't have enough energy.

Raimundo suddenly realized he'd stopped unconsiously.

He desperatly gasped for air. But instead of air, he found himself slowly falling into darkness. Sleep.

----Dream----

Raimundo found himself standing in nothing but black. Wind was suddenly clearly visable around him.

_Dashi. _Raimundo thought as he stared at a figure in front of him.

_"When does the Great Dragon of Wind run out of ideas?" _Dashi's voice seemed strong, quiet.

As the Grand Master vanished, Raimundo looked around. Thinking fast, he woke himself up.

---------Reality-----------

"Don't worry, Kimiko, promise, I'll be there. That's what I'm supposed to do." Raimundo crouched below a hill, watching and listening to Chase and his teamates.

Kimiko slowly stood up. _Man, that was painful. _She thought, remembering how she'd gotten there.

Looking around, the first thing she noticed was Clay.

"Clay?" Kimiko knelt down next to him.

Clay looked up, bright blue eyes, matching the girl before him.

"You need to move." Kimiko pointed to the rock above him.

The rock, as predicted, began to fall a bit faster, loosing it's balance it once had.

Clay threw himself at Kimiko, knocking both of them to saftey as the rock fell, crumbling.

Omi found himself flying over his teamates, knocked back by the force of Jack's punch.

Kimiko stood up and Jack lunged at her.

Chase finished the plan, astonishing Raimundo.

_Jack and Emily are already fighting Kimiko, Clay and Omi? I can't let Matt and Rebecca get down there! But I can't get rid of all four of them, can I?_

Raimundo didn't think twice about what he was about to do. Flipped over the hill and dropped into his battle stance.

"This time, you won't live." Chase growled.

Rebecca closed her eyes, red chakra visably flowing around her. Matt stepped back. He didn't want to get hurt...again.

Opening her eyes to reveal bright red, Rebecca raced toward Raimundo with impossible speed.

_Is it possible to have a Dragon of Speed? _He mentally asked himself. Then Raimundo inwardly slapped himself for the thought. _Speed isn't an element! The Fancy Feet!_

Raimundo turned and back flipped twice, divirting the attack.

Rage built up the next attack, red-orange flames burst from Rebecca's hands.

_How many more Dragons of Fire can there be?! _Raimundo decided that Kimiko was too important for this. He had to risk this, live or die.

Master Fung froze. Was it possible? One of his students was going to call upon the ancient Dragon of their element?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Alright, I think the only reason this fighting scene was so descriptive, was because I just finished reading a battle scene in one of the other stories I was reading. Now, about Rebecca and the whole chakra thing, hehe. I was kinda thinking about this other show I like: Naruto. And I happened to put some of it down into the story. I only made Rebecca have the Fancy Feet so I wouldn't turn this into some Naruto/Xiaolin Showdown wanabe fic. Sorry. Hope I still kept your interest. Best fighting scene I've ever written. Well, please review, and don't yell at me for the really late update-if you can.**_


	16. Life comes fast, don't forget

Chapter 16: Life comes fast, don't forget it

_**OMG!!! This has to be the longest friggin' story I've ever written!!! I'm so proud of myself!! CHA!!**_

_**Okay, my 'Xiaolin Showdown gone Insane' story is on hold because I keep getting hyper but can't get on the computer when I am...So...I just happened to decided to update this story because I haven't updated that fast. Stupid fighting scenes...**_

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Xiaolin. Showdown!!!**

Raimundo made up his mind. He would die for Kimiko if he had no choice. He loved her too much.

Rebecca ran at Raimundo with amazing speed. It looked like she was a few feet in front of him first, then face to face with him next!

Raimundo relaxed, making Rebecca even more outraged.

Emptying his mind was one of the best things he could do in his life.

_-----Memory-----_

_Kimiko giggled out of pure enjoyment. "Raimundo!! I'm getting wet!!"_

_"That's the point!!" Raimundo laughed._

_"Young monks." Master Fung interrupted their water fight._

_"Sorry, Master Fung." The two inwardly laughed at their stupidity._

_"I don't understand why you two must inturrupt my lectures!" Master Fung left, thinking about what these two could possibly be thinking._

_"They're boring." Kimiko giggled. Raimundo burst out laughing. They enjoyed their time together before the Heylin side attacked again. This battle seemed to never end. They just wanted to be together._

_----End memory-----_

The pain shot up from Raimundo's stomache. He found himself holding back a scream and grunting instead.

Rebecca smirked.

Raimundo let himself fall. He just needed a little more time...which he didn't have.

_-----Memory------_

_Raimundo jumped up, Kimiko screaming from the clutches of Mala Mala Jong._

_Kicking one side of Jong, he grabbed the Shroud of Shadows, wrapping himself in the cloak. Taking a few more wu to aid him he pulled Jong to the ground, releasing Kimiko. (A/N: Sorry, when I first thought this out, I skipped it. Make up what you think he did.)_

_Raimundo ran to Kimiko's side. Only to have Chase stop him. _

_"How cute." He mused as he wrapped his hand around Raimundo's neck. "But that will be the last chance you get to see her."_

_Raimundo clenched his teeth. Breathing was getting harder. He gasped for air. "I would die for Kimiko!! If that's your wish, then mine is a death wish!!"_

_Chase looked taken aback by Raimundo's sudden mental strength. _

_Clay and Omi dragged a crying Kimiko into the forest behind the temple. _

_Out of sight and earshot, Chase dropped Raimundo. _

_Raimundo looked up at him, astonished. "Huh?"_

_"Dying for one person is foolish. Learn to live for your team and you might survive. Death I won't bring upon you today. But revenge is around the corner." Chase lifted off the ground and flew away._

_When Kimiko returned she looked so happy to see him alive. Happy. He'd remember that expression...that feeling..._

_------End memory-------_

Rebecca started screaming, "WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?! What's wrong with you?! Do you wish to die?!"

Matt watched from a distance. How amusing.

Chase smirked. That smirk. If one thing could set Raimundo off, it was that. But, still, Raimundo stayed calm. Just a bit longer...

Kimiko didn't have enough energy to dodge.

Oh, how she wanted to feel the warmth of Raimundo's arms around her waist, his cool breath on her ear, then his soft lips on hers. What she wanted most, was the comfort that Raimundo gave her. Comfort...

Jack hit a button on his watch. Instead of any robots, instead of his Jackbot, energy poured out of his gloves' ends.

Kimiko felt her heart practically stop. How was he doing that?! She felt herself panic. What now?

_-----Memory-----_

_Raimundo was running at his top speed, but Kimiko could do SO much better!! _

_She burst through a door and opened another, appearing in front of Raimundo._

_"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Kimiko screamed._

_"Alright, alright. Here." Raimundo handed Kimiko her laptop. _

_"What did you read?" Kimiko accused._

_"Nothing!! Promise!!" Raimundo secretly crossed his fingers. Kimiko couldn't see it, so she let it slide._

_Raimundo suddenly laughed and showed her his crossed fingers. Kimiko's jaw dropped. But she still felt like she could laugh along with him. So she did. _

_Laughing with Raimundo, who would have thought that would be the best memory she could keep?_

_-----End memory------_

Kimiko felt herself fall. The blood trickled down her stomache as she let out a painful scream.

Raimundo heard Kimiko scream. He felt her pain. He felt like he had betrayed her. He felt like he couldn't help her and rage began to build up inside him.

Raimundo felt the spirit being summoned. The ancient spirit of the Dragon of the Wind was coming to aid him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Dude, this chapter is kinda short. I'm sorry. Well, the flashbacks let them recall all the feelings they enjoyed together, because they were afraid of dying. Painful, huh? **_

_**Hope this chapter is enough, please review.**_


	17. Control is the key, don't loose heart

Chapter 17: Control is the key, don't lose your heart!!

_**Yes!! I'm so happy!! I'm catching up to one of my heros. She has a story up and she just put up Chapter 20. I'm on 17, not far behind! Only...3 more chapters and I'll be equal with hers, then 4 and I'll pass her!!! Ha-Yeah!! Right...well, back to MY story...**_

_**Not much to say today. **__gasps __**What's wrong with me?!**_

**Disclaimer: ...**_crying can be heard in the background _**Whoever came up with this disclaimer thing, I'll diss later. For now, no, don't own Xiaolin Showdown...**

--------------------------------

Raimundo practically lost all control of his body.

Chase stepped back some. _This kid is already strong, with his new back-up, he'll never die!!!_

Rebecca accidentally let one feeling slip, and it showed. Fear.

Matt stared at his girlfriend. _Fear? _He was shocked.

----------------------------------

Kimiko looked up at the hilltop in pain, worry, and fear.

Jack, was at the moment, knocked out and tied to a tree after Clay had gotten overly angery.

Omi went to help Kimiko up. "Are you alright, Kimiko?"

"Raimundo?" Kimiko whispered.

Clay turned to the two of them, "C'mon, Rai might need us."

_If Raimundo is still there. _Omi thought worriedly.

----------------------------

Raimundo jumped up into the air, he flipped over and landed in front of Chase.

His voice was shadowed with someone elses, someone more powerful. _"Let's finish it."_

Chase wasn't going to be fooled, or humiliated. He threw his fist toward Raimundo, but when it hit, Raimundo wasn't there. He was behind Chase.

Raimundo thrust his foot into Chase's back with a definate cracking sound.

Upon hearing this disturbing sound, Wuya threw herself at Raimundo. Raimundo caught her waist and flipped her over him, throwing her over the hillside.

Matt felt something he'd never thought he'd feel toward his grandparents, he felt angery that someone had hurt them. Matt took out a shen gong wu, the Golden Tiger Claws.

Raimundo watched Matt disappear after yelling the wu's name. But Raimundo found that instinct was taking over.

Raimundo wirled around as Matt appeared. Raimundo punched him directly in the face. _"Predicting what you're opponent is going to do next is the key to a great fight. And a glorified win." _His voice shadowed again.

Matt slowly got up. Wasn't that the second time he'd been hit in the nose?

Night was begining to shadow the fighters. Matt looked at Raimundo, analyzing his movements as he made them.

First the strike directly toward his hurt shoulder. Then a kick to the side. Punch to the face. Kick at the stomache. (A/N: Coulda been worse!!)

Finally Matt caught his pattern. Punch then a kick.

Raimundo found himself following a pattern, that Matt had caught. Now Matt was easily able to block practically every move, and throw one that Raimundo didn't expect.

The ancient Dragon of Wind was fighting for control. That was the dangerous side of this particular attack. If the former Dragon was to summon the ancient Dragon they had to have a lot of training under control. Raimundo had never been one on self-control. But now to have to control an ancient spirit as well? He'd put himself in a very dangerous position.

Raimundo decided to change his pattern. He cartwheeled to the side of Matt just as he was about to kick.

Rebecca regained herself. She knew she had to help Matt, but it didn't seem like he needed her. So, she figured she'd go find her sister.

Rebecca rounded the fight, flipping down the hill, passing Kimiko, Clay and Omi.

Emily was against a tree, unconcious.

Rebecca glared in Kimiko's general direction. _You want to see your precious fiance? You can see him again in your afterlife!!!_

-----------------------------------------------

Kimiko felt a gaze locked onto her body, she turned and saw Rebecca running at amazing speed toward her.

Kimiko screamed and, not realizing it, clung to Clay's arm.

Clay sat there stunned until he realized someone was heading toward Kimiko.

-----------------------------------------------

The ancient Dragon of Wind was so close to getting this body under his full control, but Raimundo heard Kimiko scream and all that control dispersed.

Raimundo flipped above Matt, bringing both legs down on his head.

Then, Raimundo sped toward Kimiko, his heart racing.

Rebecca was running toward Kimiko, fire burning behind her eyes.

Raimundo jumped and landed in front of Rebecca. _"You stay away from her." _

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, then thrust her arm out in an attempt to punch Raimundo in his stomache.

Raimundo side-stepped and caught Rebecca with his fist in her stomache. Pulling his fist out, Raimundo twisted around and kicked her back.

Thinking fast, Raimundo pulled out the Silk Spitter.

Rebecca found that she couldn't move anymore.

Kimiko released Clay and hugged Raimundo.

The ancient Dragon of Wind floated out of Raimundo, bowing before him.

Raimundo felt no energy left, not even enough to talk.

Kimiko clung to Raimundo as he dragged her down, his body now limp.

Fear choked Omi. Had he lost his best friend?

--------------Hostpital wing------------------

Kimiko stood by the door. She found that Raimundo was in the hospital all to often.

Omi walked up to her. "My friend, Raimundo has done so much. He has done most of it with you on his mind. Please do not feel hurt, or angery."

Kimiko held back a laugh, smiling instead. "I'm worried. I'm mad at him for being so stupid, yes, but that will pass. Esspecially since I know he loves me, and that's why he tried so hard. He said if he could re-fight the battle with Chase, Wuya and Jack, he would. And he would try harder. Raimundo didn't let me down. He fought harder than his best."

Clay came up next to her and put his hand gently on her delicate shoulder. "You're lucky."

"Do you have a girlfriend, or are you single?" Kimiko smiled, jokingly.

"I have a girlfriend back in Texas, she's waitin' for me to come back. I'm planning on proposin' to her when I get back." Clay grinned.

Kimiko squealed and jumped up and down for a second or two before the pain shot up from her stomache. "I'm so happy for you!"

Omi looked up at his tall, Texan friend. "You are most lucky."

"What about you, Omi? Do you have anyone who's not on either team?" Kimiko looked down Omi.

"Yes. But we are just a couple, nothing more yet." Omi smiled.

"Oh! You found someone who will like you for you, right?" Kimiko gave him a hug.

"Yes." A cheerful tone hit Omi's voice.

"You're not planning on cheating on me with Cueball here, are ya?" Everyone looked into the face of a joking Brazilian boy.

"Partner, you should be in bed!" Clay looked pretty suprised.

"Yeah, well, I can't when there's so much comotion going on out here!" Raimundo chuckled.

Omi practically jumped Raimundo, but he settled on hugging him instead. "That attack is very dangerous, I wasn't sure if you would be alright, my friend."

Raimundo held back a laugh, afraid of the pain that would hit him if he did laugh. "My friend," Raimundo mimiked. "I knew that, but I couldn't leave you guys here without me. Life would be too boring."

Kimiko giggled. "Whatever!"

"And I'd be leaving the girl I love with a broken heart." Raimundo smiled painfully.

Kimiko's eyes seemed to shine with the comment. "Yeah. You'd have probably."

_**-------------------------------------**_

_**No, not the end of the story. I have a goal now to make it to at least Chapter 20. **_

_**So, Raimundo finally won the battle! But is it really the end? I left myself out for a time there...(Emily is based off of me and Rebecca is based off of my bff.) But I brought me back!!! **_

_**Okay, so, Clay and Omi both have girlfriends. Anyone want to come up with names for these said girls in case I write a sequal? Yeah, sequal. I thought, 'Well, I've pained myself with this torment of a story already, why not use my other ideas in a sequal?' Does anyone want a sequal...once I'm done with this story? **_

_**Anyway, please review!!!**_


	18. Could the end be coming so soon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own X.S.**

Chapter 18: Could the end be coming so soon?

Raimundo looked into Kimiko's blue eyes. "You didn't reconsider, did you?"

"Never!" Kimiko hugged Raimundo, hard.

Clay looked at the two. "So where are ya plannin' on goin'?"

The couple gave Clay a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Clay chuckled. "I mean, are you gonna go back to Tokyo, or Brazil?"

"Um..." Raimundo looked down at Kimiko, he knew how much she wanted to go back to her home town. He also thought about how painful it would be to go back to Brazil. "We're gunna go back to Tokyo."

Kimiko gasped. "Don't you want to go home?"

"Nah. To hard. Sarah-Jennifer would..." Raimundo looked away. "She'd just remind me more."

Kimiko felt guilty for reminding him in the first place. "I remember now. All those happy times you had there, yeah, it would be sad to go back. But, hey, those wonderful memories are still gonna be there later."

Raimundo looked back at Kimiko, suprised. "Uh..."

----------Chase/Wuya-----------

"We lost!! How many times are these brats gonna defeat us?!" Chase looked at Wuya.

"We'll win...eventually. Don't worry, baby..." Wuya smiled.

Chase only brushed off her comment. "Go home, Matt. Take you girlfriend and her sister as well."

Matt looked at his grandfather. Then he turned and left.

_Grandfather, I bear no regrets. I cannot stand this any longer. As soon as you're gone, I'll be able to take your place...and I'll do what it takes to destroy you. _Matt stormed off, Rebecca trailing behind.

Rebecca was dragging Emily with her. "NO!!! LET ME STAY WITH JACK!! I WANNA STAY WITH JACK!! JACK!!!"

_God, she's annoying..._Rebecca thought.

----Xiaolin Temple----

"Clay, you getting on? Or you gonna drag your good-byes out for a few more years?" Dojo joked.

"Yeah, be there in a sec," Clay turned to Raimundo and Kimiko. "Good luck you two."

"Good luck with you and your girl, pal!" Raimundo and Clay high fived, pulling eachother into a hug.

"I'll miss ya," Clay climbed onto Dojo.

"If this keeps up, we'll be seeing eachother pretty soon," Raimundo laughed.

"Yeah..." Clay smiled sadly before Dojo lift off.

"We have to go too. Papa's gonna be sending the jet soon," Kimiko tugged Raimundo along.

"I will never get used to this..." Raimundo said in a daze.

Kimiko laughed. "You'll have to sometime!!"

"Not likely!" Raimundo ran up to Kimiko and picked her up bridal style, using his wind powers to fly them to their destination.

"Good luck, young monks..." Master Fung said softly.

----Omi----

Omi sat on a boulder, watching his friends leave. _Kimiko, my friend, I wish I had found someone as wonderful as you._

----Chase----

_I must rebuild a lair, and then, Raimundo, your destiny will be fufilled. You will die..._ Chase looked at the rubble of his old lair.

_**Okay, so my goal of reaching chapter 20 was shattered when I realized I didn't have enough ideas to streach it out two more chapters. So, this is the end!**_

_**Votes!**_

_**New title for the sequal:**_

_**a) Raimundo and Kimiko 4ever 2 (boring)**_

_**b) Life isn't a fool's game**_

_**c) As we continue together**_

_**d) Till death do us part**_

_**e) something you guys come up with**_

_**Please vote so I know what to name the sequal. Thanks!!**_

_**Please review while you're at it.**_


End file.
